The Very Air of the Time
by hpgirl951
Summary: Albus, Rose and Scorpius have a lot expected of them for their 1st year. But, thanks to a odd new professor, help from Victoire, Hagrid's newest pet and a few twists of fate, this 1st year is looking to be a red flag in the eyes of expectation.
1. Chapter 1

Albus Potter had fallen asleep on the train ride to Hogwarts. It was a stupid, embarrassing thing, he knew and defiantly something his brother never would have done, but he couldn't help it. The train's motion lulled him into a peaceful sleep, which, waking up from it, made his fears and worries seem a bit smaller.

But not much. 

In his journal, Albus had a list of things he was afraid of; a list, which at the moment, Hogwarts, School of Witchcraft and Wizardry was at the top of.

Albus put his journal back in his trunk and quickly changed into his school robes as the train screeched to a halt. He could hear other students in the hall and hurried out to join them.  
"First years this way" He heard a familiar voice shout. He had known Hagrid for years and was not at all suprised to see his towering figure standing amidst a small crowd of eleven-year-olds.  
He could see Rose among them and followed her on to the nearest boat, sure that she would protect him from anyone he didn't know.  
Strangers were also on the top of his list.

It was foggy and difficult to see who sat by him in the boat.  
Albus tried hard not to look into the dark water, sure there was some monster lurking in the deep. Hadn't Jim said something about Mermen? He gulped.

"So are you scared of all this magic stuff?" The person sitting to his left asked. "Let me guess, you're from a non-magic family."

He didn't have time to answer as someone else did for him. "Well, we now know who's Muggle-born on this boat." It was that blond boy his parents had talked about. Scrampus? No, Scorpius. The boy's voice had a distinct know-it-all tone, "Can't you see from his majestic profile? His noble shoulders?"

Albus hunched his rather bony shoulders in a bit more.

"This is Albus Potter, only slightly less well know then his older brother, James Potter who is again less well known then their father, the amazing Harry Potter." 

"You better can it." That was Rose; he'd recognize her voice anywhere. "Or I'll make you."

"With magic?" That was the person on his left again.

Rose laughed. "No, with my fist."

"Subtle. I like your thinking. By the way, I'm Maisie." She held her hand out across the boat for Rose to shake.

"Oh, isn't this touching. Everyone making new friends." Scorpius pulled out a large book. "Excuse me if I don't join in the merriment."

"What's taking so long, anyways?" Albus asked. "Are we stuck?"

"I think it's the fog." Maisie said. "I hope we get there soon. I'm so excited to be sorted, but I don't want to be in my mom's house. Hufflepuff." She sounded a bit disgusted.

"Oh, I thought-"

"That my parents were Muggles? Well, my dad is. And my mom was, kinda. She ran away to Australia when err… I guess when your parents were being heroes."

Scorpius snorted. 

Rose shoved him with her shoulder. The motion pushed him towards Albus who collided with Maisie. The girl wasn't expecting the contact and fell over the side of the boat. Albus yelled.

"That would be your fault. Scorpius said, pointing at Rosie. "Nice going, making a girl drown and losing my spot in my book. You'll be sent home as soon as we get to shore."

Albus was leaning over the edge, trying to pull the girl up. She was heavier than him though and he soon was floating in the lake too. He tried not to whimper as he thought of eels and jellyfish and all sorts of scary things from his fear list. "Uh, Rose? Help?"

"Out of my way, Squirrel Boy."

The tall redheaded girl heaved Albus up first, then reached out to Maisie and helped her up.

"Quite a start to the school year, that was." She said, wringing out her brown hair. "Oh, look, there's the shore."

"Sorting hat, here we come." Albus was almost positive Rose actually cackled. He shook his head at his best friend's slightly psychotic courage.

"For Merlin's sake, wonderchild, you just dripped water on my textbook!"

Albus frowned at the insult, and then remembered the moniker Rose had given the blond boy. "Sorry," Then he muttered, under his breath so not to cause another incident, "Squirrelus."

The action made him feel a tiny bit more like a Gryffindor.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer- I don't own Harry Potter, JKR does.

They reached the other side of the lake and the first-years filed off the boat and stared in awe at the sight of the castle. Albus noticed several people stumble around him as they walked into the castle while still attempting to see all the way to the tallest tower.

Albus and Rose walked together silently, both intently listening to other peoples conversations. Everyone seemed to either know exactly which house they wanted to be in, or else they were muggle-borns who didn't know anything about the houses and could be easily persuaded that the sorting ceremony is extremely painful. There were also several rumors about certain houses, such as that every Ravenclaw could recite their History of Magic text book, or that Slytherins took a class that taught them the Dark Arts. Rose, sensing her friends' nervousness about the Sorting, caught Albus' eye and winked as if to say that everything would be okay and that he'd definitely not be put in Slyltherin.

Albus sighed in relief as they were led from a small room to a room so large and obviously magical that the entire group let out an audible gasp. The ceiling reflected the night sky and four large tables stretched beneath it, filled with older students who seemed to be completely comfortable with the setting and were gazing at the first-years. Albus, who hated the attention and people staring at him, instantly grew more nervous and made his way to the back of the crowd.

Soon their attention was drawn to an old, worn-looking hat sitting on a bench in front of them. Several people gasped again when the hat tipped open at the brim and began to sing:

i "Now don't be scared of what you see

The only singing hat is me,

And singing isn't all I do

I see inside your head what's true.

There's no reason not to grin,

I'll tell you House you should be in.

Whether it be Gryffindor

Whose lives have brave things in store,

Or maybe even loyal Hufflepuff

If you always care enough.

Or Ravenclaw could be the place

Where your wit could find a friendly face.

Or with the cunning of Slytherin

Your new friends could get you in.

So place me now atop your head

And I will say what must be said!" /i 

After the applause died down, McGonagall began to read names from a long roll of parchment to call people forward to be sorted.

"Granger-Weasley, Rose"  
i Hmm, plenty of knowledge in this brain, but something tells me Ravenclaw would not appreciate that fiery temper of yours. So, Gryffindor! /i

She happily ran over to the table, which she had had no doubt that she'd end up at. 

"Malfoy, Scorpius."  
The blond boy walked forward and put the hat on his head. He knew what it was going to say, he'd seen the list of family names.  
Then, the Hat spoke. i Well, well, a Malfoy. That's Slyt- wait, what's this? Glints of chivalry? Dreams of redemption of the family name? Hopes for courageous acts to be done at school? Godric would be proud of these dreams, which makes you, "Gryffindor." /i

He didn't move until one of the teachers, a rather chubby man, practically dragged him to his new table. His father was going to kill him. That was it. He'd go home at Christmas and be locked in the dungeon for the rest of his life. He sat on the bench, and a few people clapped, but not many. Scorpius guessed they were from Muggle families and didn't know anything. He saw the older Potter boy and another teen glare at him. He tried to match the intensity of that stare, then gave up and pulled out a textbook to read, half hoping to find a spell to change his house.

"Potter, Al-Albus." He winced as the Headmistress caught herself on his name. As if he needed anymore attention. But he walked up to the stool without incident, glad that James went to school before he did.  
The hat covered most of his head, and it spoke, i Well, not many loud thoughts in here. You being a Potter, I expected fireworks, not a pond. /i  
i -Not Slytherin. /i He silently begged the Hat.  
i -Humph, you don't have a quarter of the cunning to be in that house. I think Huff- /i  
He tensed up, raising his shoulders. i No, no, you're bound for, "Gryffindor!" /i 

"Wyss, Maisie."  
i Doesn't surprise me that your mother hid. That girl made the other Hufflepuffs look like lions. /i Maisie fidgeted on the stool, i Sore subject eh? Secrets go in Slytherin, you know. But, there's also a big dream of stepping out of that shadow, eh? Let's try, Gryffindor! /i 


End file.
